Crazy Little Big Problems
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: An Age Play story. Cassandra and Rachel are having a 15 year old daughter. Lila. They doing age play with her and are having a lot of trouble with Little Lila and big Lila.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra walked into her dance class with her 15 year old daughter Lila. Lila was adopted by Rachel cause Cassandra and her just got married. They are doing age play with Lila. Lila´s age play age was 3. The little girl happily walked around the room to look at everything. She loved the huge mirrors and started to dance in front of them. Cassie laughed.

"Baby girl be careful. Don´t touch the mirrors!" She told her daughter. Rachel walked in and kissed Cassie.

"Hi babe!" She said smiling.

"Hi Rach!" Cassie smiled.

"Mama!" Lila ran over.

"Hi Baby girl!" Rachel picked the little blonde up.

"I dancwed!" Lila giggled.

"Oh really?" Rachel tickled Lila under her chin.

"Stop Mama thawt ticklwe!" Lila laughed happily.

"Oh that is good!" Rachel laughed but stopped so Lila could walk back to the mirrors. The room was slowly filled with students. All of them knew about Lila, Cassandra and Rachel. Cassandra started her class soon, she wasn´t paying much attention to Lila. The little girl took that as an opportunity to sneak out of the room. She walked around the school and found Brody.

"Uncle Bwody!" The little blonde said.

"Hi swet girl! Does your mommies know you are walking around all by yourself?" He asked while picking her up.

"No Mommy is working and Mama is dancing!" She explained to him.

"I will take you back to your mommies before they get worried about you!" Brody walked her back into the class. Cassandra looked at him and calmed down. Cause she and Rachel were freaking out after seeing that Lila went missing.

"Oh my god Baby girl! Mommy and Mama were having some big heart attacks!" Cassandra said while scooping Lila into her arms. Rachel rubbed Lilas back.

"I was really scared young lady!" Rachel told her.

"I am sorry!" Lila looked down and sucked her thumb.

"Don´t do it ever again!" Rachel sighed.

"Okay!" Lila nodded her head.


	2. Chapter 2

At home Lila sat in her toddler room and played with her toys. While Rachel and Cassandra were having sex. Lila had to listen to it. She got scared alone in her room so she went into her mommies bedroom.

"Mommy? Mama?" Lila sniffled and looked at them. Cassandra moaned softly while Rachel was licking her clit.

"OUT LILA!NOW!" Cassandra yelled. Lila was really scared and ran out and into her big girl room. She locked the door and started to cry. She had no idea why she got so emotional about this. Rachel and Cassandra finished after like two hours later and were looking for Lila.

"Lila sweet girl?" Cassandra asked worried. Rachel looked in her toddler room. Lila´s boyfriend Theo was with Lila, he always climbs in thro the window. Lila just had sex with Theo. Her first time. She didn´t even love Theo, but he was the most popular guy at school and her mothers always want her to be popular.

"Babe you okay?" Theo asked as he looked at his girlfriend. She faked a smile.

"I am fine! "She told him and kissed him trying not to gag.

"I love you a lot!" Theo said.

"I-I love you too!" Lila stood up and unlocked the door walked out of the room in a shirt and shorts.

"Lila! Baby girl you okay?" Cassandra asked and tried to hug her daughter but Lila pushed her away.

"I am not your baby girl leave me the fuck alone!" Lila yelled and ran out of the house. Cassie was crying when Rachel walked into the living room to hug her wife.

"Baby what happened?" She wanted to know.

"Lila yelled at me, she said she isn´t my baby girl and then she ran away after pushing me away!" Cassandra sobbed out.

"Honey call her!" Rachel ordered and kissed her. Then she gave her the phone.

Theo was on his way home. He thought that he should break up with her. He really loved her. But he knows she wasn´t really interested in boys.

"Why do I love you so much Lila Marie July?!" he whispered to himself. He had no idea why but he was pretty sure she was the one and only for him.

Lila ignored her mothers calls. She was at a college party and got drunk. A boy named Rusty danced with her and start to touch her. She didn´t stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Brody was at the same party as Lila was , he saw her dancing with this guy and pulled her away form him.

"Lila what the hell are you doing here?!" Brody picked her up cause he noticed that she is really drunk.

"Twke me howme!" She mumbled and fell asleep in his arms. He just sighed and drove her home. Cassandra opened the door and nearly freaked cause Lila was really pale and whimpering.

"Brody what happened to her?" Cassandra asked in panic.

"She got drunk and she was crying!" Brody told Cassandra and laid Lila down on the couch.

"Mommy? Mama?" The little blonde whimpered.

"Shh sweety go to sleep and mommy will hold you!" Cassandra said and pulled the tiny blonde into her arms.

"My head!" She cried.

"Shh Baby girl!" Rachel rubbed circles on Lilas stomach. Soon Lila was out like a light.

"We have to keep her more save! I will homeschool her from now on!" Cassandra whispered. Rachel just nodded.

"Can you two tell me why she ran away?" Brody wanted to know. Cassandra looked down sadly but started to tell Brody what happened.

"I feel so bad!" Cassandra sniffled.

"Babe it is okay!" Rachel rubbed Cassandras back and kissed her forehead.

"You just have to stop into forcing her to be popular and perfect and stuff like that!" Brody explained to them.

"We are sorry!" Rachel Said.

"I am so sorry ,Brody please help us to talk to her tomorrow." Cassandra nearly begged.

"Okay I will but promise me to be more respectful to Lila! Cause you hurted her really bad!" Brody nodded his head.

" We promise you that we will Brody." They told him nearly at the same time.

"Okay then!" Brody kissed Lilas cheek and then sat down on the other couch.


	4. Chapter 4

It was one week since Rachel , Cassandra and Brody had the talk with Lila. Lila got sick and is staying home with Santana and Kurt watching her for Cassie and Rachel. Lila was sitting in her toddler room and played with some of her blocks when Santana walked in.

"Sweety do you wanna be a big girl and have some fun with Santana and play a little drinking game?" Santana asked. Lila looked at her and nodded her head. Kurt raced in.

"Santana no!" He yelled.

"Why not Olsen Twin?" She asked.

"Cause Lila got sick from drinking last time. She already puked today so no alcohol. She is to little for that!" Kurt explained to the latina.

"I no little!" Lila pouted.

"Yes you are!" Kurt told her.

"No!Me no likes you!" She toddled out of the room unhappily and walked into the bedroom which belongs to Rachel and Cassandra. She knew that Cassandra had some Vodka in her room. Kurt walked after her.

"NO!" He told her and picked her up, he walked out with her.

"NO HELP!" She cried and hit Kurts arm, she was not really happy with the situation and just wanted Kurt to go away. Lila just wanted her mommies and Uncle Brody.

"Lila stop it or you will be locked in your room!" Kurt yelled. Lila whimpered. Santana scooped Lila in her arms.

"Don´t talk to her like that!" She slapped his arm and sat down with Lila on the couch to watch Dora with her. Lila giggled happily.

"Dowra!" the tiny girl clapped her hands together and smiled happily up to Santana.

"You like that baby girl?" the latina asked and Lila nodded her head while Kurt just sighed and sat down next to them.

"This is unbelievable!" He looked at them.

"Calm your tits Kurt!" Santana said which made Lila giggle even more.


	5. Chapter 5

7 years later…

Lila was married to a girl named Dalia now and had stopped age play 6 years ago. Lila and Dalia have a three year old boy named Justin and a two year old girl named Mia. Cassandra and Rachel are still married and really proud nanas. And Mommys cause they adopted a girl from Asia named Mary.

Santana got married to Eliane a girl who played her fake girlfriend to get Brittany back and she fell in love with Elaine while that. The two of them are married for three years now and have a one year old son named Carlo.

Kurt and Blaine were married for a year now, yes they got back together which was a wonder. They are going to adopt twin boys soon.

Brody married Finn which was like really unbelievable. They are married for three years now and have a two year old daughter named Rose.

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
